


Double-up

by fadedmasquerade



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort, incest if you take it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedmasquerade/pseuds/fadedmasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from a prompt by maonethedwarf on tumblr:<br/>12. One of them falls ill, the other rides pony with him to keep him from falling off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-up

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: barely-there Fili/Kili  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything to do with The Hobbit  
> Spoilers: None  
> Warnings: Little bit of fluff and hurt/comfort  
> Author's Note: First time writing and un-beta'd.

Not for the first time, nor even the fifth, Kili cursed the rain. He cursed the clouds that held it, the barren land that offered nothing to shield them from it, and he even cursed Gandalf for his inability to stop the damned deluge. His anger quickly turned back to worry, though, as a soft moan cut through his thoughts. Fili's hooded head rested on Kili's shoulder, and even through the cloth of his own hood the younger could feel the heat that radiated from his brother's face. Fili's pony trotted unoccupied beside them, abandoned after the blonde had slipped from the saddle an hour earlier and alerted the party to the illness he'd kept hidden. Instead, the brothers rode together on Kili's pony, Fili's arms wrapped around his brother's waist with one of Kili's hands atop his. 

"Alright?" Kili questioned, the worry evident in his voice. Fili gave a small nod and tightened the hold he had on the brunette's waist.

"Jus' cold.." came the soft reply, punctuated by a shiver.

Kili frowned, but managed to force a bit of humor into his voice. "Perhaps you'll be keeping your blankets to yourself tonight, then, instead of pawning them off on me whilst I'm asleep." _Leave it to Fili to be foolish enough to get himself sick while looking out for me_ , Kili thought to himself. "I suppose we could just share a bedroll, and then both of us could double up blankets," he added thoughtfully.

Fili let out a breathless laugh, squeezing Kili around the middle. "And here Uncle Thorin says that all your ideas are rubbish..." The smile evident in the feverish dwarf's voice made Kili's own lips curve upward for the first time in hours, and he found himself looking forward to making camp that evening.


End file.
